Roast Chicken
Roast Chicken is the 2nd episode of the Season 3 of The King of Queens, also the 52nd overall episode in the series. Written by Tony Sheehan, the episode, whichwas directed by Rob Schiller, first aired on cBS-TV on October 9, 2000. Synopsis When Doug's boss sees what a comedian he is, he asks him to "roast" him at his banquet. However, Doug finds that he is not as funny as he first thought. Will Doug be able to "roast" his boss? Storyline Carrie has Doug sign a congratulatory card for his boss' twenty years at the company. When he opens the card he is grateful for it, and decides he wants Doug to participate in the banquet roast and Doug blames Carrie for this fiasco. He does rise to the occasion, however, and even manages to get some good laughs out of the audience. That is, until he starts to tell some jokes that hit a little too close to home. Did You Know? Trivia *In the very beginning, when Doug and Carrie are at the dinner table talking, she tells him about their friends wanting to go to Benihana with them. After Doug responds "oh yeah, I like that place," just seconds later, he says "let's do Benihana," as if she never said it, first, and he came up with the idea. Goofs ;Continuity #Doug goes to the refrigerator and gets a beer. Before he sits down, he opens the beer, but in the next shot, he is sitting down and the beer is unopened on the table. He then opens it again and pours it. #In the beginning of the episode, Carrie, Doug, and Arthur are in the kitchen about to eat dinner. Carrie puts the mashed potatoes on her left side and the chicken on her right. She is about to serve herself the mashed potatoes when the shot changes. Then she is serving herself from the bowl of chicken instead of the mashed potatoes. The mashed potatoes are across from her. In that same part, Arthur is holding a piece of chicken with both of his hands. Then when the shot changes, he has a blue napkin in his left hand and a fork in his right hand. ;Miscellaneous *When Doug and Arthur are watching the Dean Martin roasts, one shot has the TV up against the wall and the next shot is from behind TV with no wall. Scene excerpt from "" ;Quotes ---- *'Arthur:' In all the jobs I ever had, I never kowtowed to the bosses. I spoke my mind! *'Carrie:' Which is why you have no pension, no benefits and you live in our basement. *'Arthur:' You really swung from the heels on that one, didn't ya? ---- Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin (credited only) *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer *Larry Romano as Richie Iannucci (credited only) Guest starring/Recurring cast *Tom Amandes as Les Fisker *Carol Ann Susi as Mrs. DeLuca *David Stenstrom as Bill Davies *Mary Morrissey as Ilana Fisker (uncredited) More external links * Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes